lovely touch of ice
by Sk8tER-Ch1cK-G07z-2K1lLz
Summary: i suck at summaries but this is my first story hope you like it and it will have more Kathrine and the normal characters and so so on


**Hey! This is my first story tell me what you think about it and please read and review. I would (and will) appreciated if u tell me the truth about the story so the next one won't be so sucky any who enjoy!**

"Mistress Kathrine, it's almost the time for the Phantomhive ball" Angela stood tall and proud at the side of Kathrine's table.

"NYA! Aw already? Ok Then, I'll get ready" Kathrine stood up and walked towards her room. Then she followed closely by Angela. When they got there Angela striped Kathrine and changed her into her dress which was black and white.

It looks like a formal maids dress. The chest area was white and it turned black when it was at the bottom of the chest area. The white sleeves hung tightly around her arms, under her shoulders. It was frilly but not too frilly.

It flowed out, three centimetres above her knees. Her dress was black. She wore normal knee length socks and black heels. On the side of her head was a small white top hat which had black feathers on it.

"You look lovely Miss Kathrine, now stay still so I can do your make-up" Angela stood in front of Kathrine and started to do her make-up.

"Finished" Angela dusted her hands and placed the brushes down.

Kathrine opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. Her eye make-up was black and right at the bottom of her eyes were white, when it flowed out it connected to the upper make up. She had a light shade of pink on her cheeks and her lips were coated with a dark pink lip stick.

"Thank you Miss Angela" Kathrine smiled and stood up, making her pony tails bounce.

To Angela her looks are beautiful, even without make up, her violet eyes, her flawless creamy white skin, her high cheek bones, her lush red lips and her pitch black hairs framing her face, making it look paler. Her body is what every girl would dream for, a feminine curvy body, very flexible (for a 13 year old). Her looks make her look fragile but in reality her strength is unhuman.

"ANGELA! YOU NEED TO LOOK BEAUTIFUL AS WELL!" Kathrine mature face changed into a little kids face.

She grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her into her room. She rammed slowly through Angela's closet then finally found a lovely blue strapless dress. It may look plain but it was beautiful in the eyes of this girl. When Angela finished putting on her dress, Kathrine started to do her make up. She didn't do much considering the fact that Angela was already beautiful even without make-up. She only did her eyes which was blue. Angela's hair was short so Kathrine only curled it and placed a blue bow on the side of her head.

"Mistress Kathrine, it's time to go now" Angela stood beside her as they walked to Kathrine's carriage. Angela opened the door and let Kathrine in.

It was a quiet ride until Kathrine spoke.

"I am meeting up with Ciel Phantomhive right?" Kathrine looked at the mansion that was coming into view soon.

"Yes Mistress Kathrine, but don't get too close to him…he is a tainted one and is with a demon, he is a butler that goes by the name _Sebastian_" Angela looked at Kathrine, but she didn't look back.

"Gotcha" Kathrine smirked at the butler that came into view.

He came closer and opened the door letting Angela go out. She gave Kathrine a quick glance and Kathrine caught the message.

KATHRINE POV

'_**This is the demon…even tho im human I feel strange…like something had awaken inside of me and made me feel strong' **_

I thought as i inspected Sebastian. He was very tall and was clad in a black butler suit. His hair was longer than an average boy, being longer in the front and shorter at the back. His face is long and is very pale. His eyes are a rusted red colour and he has a cocky smile on, it pisses me off so much. I have to admit he is a very handsome man.

I smiled at him, tilting my head a bit to the side and climbed out, forcing myself to accept his hand. I walked to Angelas side and followed the butler. When we arrived at the front door there was a boy welcoming the guests. Angela and I exchanged looks.

'_**This must be the Phantomhive boy…what's up with his eye?' **_I thought to myself and looked at him from head to toe. His hair was a teal colour matching his eye, not quite sure what his other eye looks like. He was a few inches shorter than me (shortie XD). He is wearing a black jacket and black board shorts. He wore a grey shirt underneath the jacket and for accessories he wore a black tie. He also wore black knee socks and Black English shoes.

"Welcome miss…" the boy looked at me funny

"I'm Kathrine Knight, I am sorry but to tell you this but my mother isn't with us right now" I spoke in an emotionless tone.

"Oh, ok then, well welcome to the Phantomhive manner. Enjoy" he bowed and so did the butler.

When we walked in I heard a bit of their conversation

"Why is that angel here?"

"I am not sure young master"

"Well I want you to keep a close eye on her"

"As you wish my lord"

Angela bent over and whispered into my ears "While they keep a watch on me, I want you to go and inspect the mansion, as you are the best at it mistress Kathrine"

We both treated each other equally, so we order each other to do stuff once in a while. I just nodded and wandered off looking around at people and the surroundings, until I heard the most terrible noise on earth.

"YOU MISS! MISS! CAN I SPEAK TO YOU FOR A MOMENT!" a blond beast came towards me.

"Yes miss?" I raised an eyebrow

"Oh im Elizabeth Midford, but call me Lizzy!" Elizabeth smiled

"I rather not, any who what do you want?" I tried to make my tone as less hurtful then it sounds but I failed.

"Oh yeah! You know your dress? Yeah it's not that cute. It's too black and it needs more frills and it needs more pink!" she squealed her way up to heaven.

"Are you bloody serious? You stopped me in the middle of something just to tell me that my dress isn't cute? You are so naïve!" I burst out loud and then looked at her. She was on the verge of tears, but hell do I care? NO!

I just walked away from the twit but then a small hand my arm back. I turned around and met a slap from someone. I slowly turned my head and saw that it was the Midford girl.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK IN SUCH MANNER TO ME? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I CAN KILL YOU IN AN INSANT!" she yelled at me getting ready to slap me again.

Everyone crowed around us and in the corner of my eyes I could see Angela, Phantomhive and the butler running up towards me. I tilted my head down, my hair covering me eyes. A deadly smile crept up my face. I sensed Angela stopping in her tracks.

"Yes I know who you are…you're an annoying brat that can't somehow just shut the hell up, but do you know who I am? I don't care if you try to kill me, but I wonder if you care if you end up in hell" I threatened her

'_**What is this feeling?' **_I thought

Her eyes widen and she strikes her hand towards my face again, but I stopped her in time, breaking her wrist in progress, and slapped her back. I heard lots of gasps from the crowd guessing that they are afraid of this twit. I slowly raised my head.

"Learn your place Midford because I am on a higher rank then you, and don't try to get onto my dead side." I walked off. I heard her cry and run towards me. I was going to do a spin kick on her but then when I turned around I saw the Phantomhive boy holding the twits shoulders.

"What did you do? Ugh never mind don't cause such ruckus anymore" he led her somewhere else to properly dance or something. I clenched my fists.

'_**Damnit! I lost my temper!'**_

I felt my back being stabbed by something. I did what any other human would've done, run. I ran into a room and tried to stop the pain but instead I made it hurt even more. I stood up and felt something pierce out of my back. I looked up into the mirror and saw something that I would've never expected. On top of my head were a pair of black fluffy cat ears and I had a cat tail swaying from side to side. I also saw two dark black angel wings. I continue to stare at the imposter in the mirror and realised that my eyes glowed into two different colours. Green and violet, one of my eyes changed into a pure green colour. Not that Midford green.

"What am…i?" my voice was barley a whisper

"No…Kathrine you can't change now…I made sure of that" I heard Angelas voice.

"Angela! Help me what is happening to me? Am I tainted? Please purify me! Please!" I ran up to Angelas arms and pleaded. I never cried and I still don't but right now it is about to come out.

"I'm sorry Mistress Kathrine…I wish I could purify you more but I can't, it's too late. I wish I could, but I still don't get why you changed into…a…demon" Angela hugged me back

"I'm…a…demon…Angela…please don't leave me…help…" my tears had finally shown itself, crystal clear.

"I will never leave you…even if I become a fallen angel, I love you too much to do that" she held me tighter.

"How did this happen?" I asked

"I don't know but I think that it's a reaction to both anger and the aura of that demon butler" Angela let go of me and looked into my multi-coloured eyes.

I couldn't say anything before the door opened. I flew out the window without even thinking. Landing quietly and gracefully on top of the roof (umm I guess she is a fast learner?), listening on their conversation.

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice asked

"Looking for my Mistress" Angela answered

"So your someone's angel…let me guess is it Kathrine Knight?" a younger voice appeared

"Yes what's it to you? You have no reason to be poking your nose where it shouldn't be" Angela said

"Hm…I think I found your Mistress" the person with the deep voice said.

'_**What? He found me? How?' **_I thought with my eyes widen

"Mistress Kathrine you have been found, time to come back" Angelas voice seem to be a bit shaky but I noticed it.

I back slowly feel something strong inside the room. As I flew into the room I saw the butler and the Phantomhive boy and the back of Angelas head. It may be dark but I could see the boys' eye widen in surprise as well as the butler, but his eyes didn't go as wide as the Phantomhives.

"Oh my I didn't expect you to be a demon, how did I not sense it?" the butler looked at me.

"Your…Mistress is a demon…how could an angel have a demon as a master? It's truly disgusting" the Phantomhive boy still was shocked but he didn't show it instead he had a disgust look on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Phantomhive, at least im not as tainted as you" I taunted him with my eyes as I stalked a little bit more closely to them.

"Tainted me? You should think before you talk, and who are you to only calling me Phantomhive. You tainted cat!" Phantomhive (HA STILL CALL YA PHANTOMHIVE!) spat at her.

Angela the only one taking that more personally then me ran towards Phantomhive. The butler blurred and appeared in front of the boy and blocked off Angelas attack.

I ran up but then Angela told me to stop "Stop, I will deal with this…I don't want you to get hurt. If I die…stay purified my little angel"

She attacked again and again and again, but the butler would only block it like it's nothing. I stood there with my eyes wide, wincing each time I saw a new wound on her elegant skin (HOMOSEXUAL! JK).

Then suddenly everything went slow. When the other demon sliced Angela with a mere kitchen silver wear. It went really deep into her neck. Slowly she turned her head and said a few last words; at first I couldn't hear anything but the pounding of my heart and a loud screech. It didn't take me long to realise that it was mine.

When Angela touched the ground everything seems to go faster and I saw those tears fall out perfectly and I heard the last words Angela had said to me before she went back to heaven.

"I love you my little angel…" my eye widen shaking the tears off I screamed even louder and ran towards her glaring at the two boys not so far away from me. I fell on my knees and turned Angela around so I could see her face; it was tainted with her blood and tears mixing in progress. Her hair was tossed around and also covered in blood. Her beautiful dress was ruined, tears and blood was covered on them. _**'No this can't be happening to me! No Angela come back!'**_

I nuzzled my face in the crook of her face, not caring if blood got on my face. My tail stopped swaying and my ears went flat.

"What pity of the girl" I heard one of them say, obviously the Phantomhive brat. I opened my wings and wrapped it around Angela and me so we couldn't be erupted by two tainted fools. I continued to sob into her neck. Luckily I had a handkerchief with me. I started to wipe off the blood on her face, still crying hopelessly. Then I moved on to her neck, pulling wiping the blood away quickly. I stood up and went to rip off the curtains.

"Hey! Girl what do you think you're doing?" the boy demanded

"Shut that dirty hole of yours, you caused me enough pain just leave me alone" I glared at them before returning to my previous pose. I striped Angela and wrapped the curtain around her, tearing the back so her blood coated wings could fit through. When it was on tightly I started to do her hair. Since it was all tangled and dirty, I cleaned it with my dress and combed it with my fingers. Enjoying the feel of her hair I went back to memories when I still had Angela beside me…alive.

"_ANGELA!" I cried out hiding from the mouse_

_(Flash)_

"_ANGELA!" I yelled out of frustration_

_(Flash)_

"_OH ANGELA~" I pranced around the garden_

_(Flash)_

"_AN-GE-LA" I taunted her_

_(Flash)_

"_I love you Angela" I smiled and hugged her_

_(Flash)_

"_I love….y-y" Angelas face started to get all static like and then an image of Angela covered in blood popped up_

_(Flash)_

_Angela smiling_

_(Flash)_

Angela crying

_(Flash)_

Screaming

_(Flash)_

Red eyes

"No…Angela I miss you…" I cried silently this time biting my lips til it was seeping out blood.

I ripped and styled the last piece of the silky blue curtains and placed it on Angelas head to make it look like a veil. There's my angel, I smiled at the thought and lifted my wings away from us. I walked away from the murderers and carried Angela out the window.

"Heed my words Phantomhive, I will kill you. Maybe now maybe tomorrow, but all I am saying is…watch your back" I turned my head at an angle to make a creepy shadow appear on my face. My eyes glowed making my appearance more convincing.

I saw him twitch his eye a little "I have Sebastian with me so you can't do anything about it"

"Getting cocky aye? Do you not understand of what im not capable of doing? I don't need demon powers to be able to brake that scrawny little body of yours…oh yeah and by the way you can't tell my _mummy _that oh I don't know, that I did something very un lady like because guess what? MY MUM IS FUCKING DEAD!" I was starting to let my memories out, no I can't do that! I have to go. I suddenly mewed.

"Shit…" I muttered under my breath then flew out the window. I flew into a different room and looked through all the files, to get rid all the information about my family and I or anything that has something to do with me. As soon as I did that, but wow they had a lot of info about me and my family. I flew out holding Angela and the files.

I soared through the dark sky heading for home. It wasn't really a long trip, considering the fact that im now a demoness. I knocked on my own door and my maid opened the door

"Oh my! Mistress Kathrine are you ok? Wait…what happened to Angela? Oh dear me! Please don't say that when you were on your mission this happened?" she hugged me

'_**Why isn't she asking about why I am a demoness?'**_ I looked at her

"Because I already know what you are my dear, but what you need to do is come inside…we all need to tell you things that you don't know" she looked at me sternly with her blue pupils reminding me of Angela

'_**Angela…'**_

When I got in I was forced to have a shower.

"Mistress Kathrine you need to have a shower, you are drenched in blood. I will get ace to help you, since he is an expert on animals" Adrianne winked at me.

"Quit it with the jokes! I told you I don't like ace any more nya!" I blushed a deep red colour.

Either way I was in the bath NAKED in front of the boy I have a crush on. Ace was a stunning person, the first to steal my heart, the first to ever address me _Kat _and the first boy to have seen me _naked!_

He has pale blue eyes, blond hair that covers his eyes but you can still see them, a strong body, um…maybe I saw him only in his boxes only…ANYWAY!, he has a long face, he has a deep soothing voice AND, AND, AND!

He was scrubbing my hair and ears making me purr once in a while.

"Enjoying it Kat?" he smiled as he went to washing my wings.

"W-w-well duh idiot…" I blushed and spread my wings open, letting him have more accesses to my back.

When he went lower to wash my tail, I moaned.

'_**AH! KATHRINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'**_ I covered my mouth and blushed harder.

"Hm? Kat…by any chance do you have feelings for me?" Ace wrapped his arms around my neck leaning in to see my face.

"u-u-um u-uh…i…i…d-do…" I blushed more (if that was possible!) and shifted my legs so that they were against my chest.

"Oh I see…but you do know that I'm way too old for you yes?" ace continued his actions "That would make me a paedophile"

"What? How old are you Ace? Aren't you only five years older than me?" I turned my head to meet a super-hot boy's face right next to mine. I turned my face away blushing…again…

"No…I am actually 1203 years old" he smiled at me

"What…but…how? Ace?" my eyes widen to a thought "Don't tell me…a demon?"

"Correct my little demon but you are sadly only 13" he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Ahh…Ace stop it" I blushed heavily as I felt a slimy thing on my neck

(WARNING! WARNING! BAD PARTS NO SEX BUT MAKE OUT INSTEAD)

**HAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! But I will make another chapter next time ok? Maybe not today, tomorrow, next week, next day, 8:00pm, next year but yeah that is how I roll any who PLEASE R&R**

**This is my first story so please don't hate me! O.o**


End file.
